Put On a Show For Me
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Pam and Lilith put on a show for their very bored maker, Eric Northman.  **Rated M for intense smut**


**WARNING: This story is pure girl on girl smut. . . so if that offends you do not continue to read. You can't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

><p>Eric's call for me washed through my body and overwhelmed me with the knowledge of his feelings and location. I let a smile creep up on my face; Eric was feeling particularly lustful, sitting in his office alone. I took off at vampire speed to reach him as soon as I could. I wonder if he had picked up on my emotions and was feeding off of that at this current moment.<p>

I entered Eric's office and saw that Pam was there also. He must've called her as well.

"You called?"

Pam took up her typical pose which consisted of her hands resting firmly on her hips, one that made her look as though this whole thing was a jam in the works.

"Yes, and I am glad to see both of you. Business has been slow tonight, and the humans as boring as ever. So I would like you two to treat me to a little show."

I glanced at Pam and saw a smirk on her face.

"Eric . . . when you say 'Show', what exactly do you want?"

Eric began to pile everything on his desk into one neat pile that was placed in an empty drawer at the bottom of the desk.

"I want you two to fuck each other on my desk as though I am not even in the room, and I don't wish to see one spec of clothing on either body."

Pam and I shared a smile; deep down we had both wanted this, but it never happened due to the risk of Eric getting angry for some unknown reason. Now he had requested that we have sex, it was perfect.

Pam waltz over to me, her purple pumps clicking against the dark marble floor that ran throughout the entire Fangtasia building. Before she could act I moved closer and laced the fingers of my right hand into her long, straight blonde hair, and pulled her mouth to mine. A light growl of surprise came from her throat but she didn't break the kiss. I melted into the kiss and allowed myself to go back to being the submissive role that I'd rather be in any sexual encounter. I was the young vampire in the room with only a year of vampiric life to speak for. I tangled my fingers into her hair to hold her face to mine so I could ravenously kiss her; I couldn't get enough. She took lead and pushed her tongue into my mouth to trace quick circles over my tongue's surface. As she did this, her hands roamed my body, giving special attention to my hard nipples that were so prominent under the sheer fabric of the blood red dress I had worn that night. Her mouth caught and muffled the moans that came from deep within me.

I felt the cold edge of Eric's desk pressing into the backs of my thighs. I sat on its edge while Pam tugged down the zipper of my dress and slipped it over my head, tossing it to one side of the room. The thought of how lucky my lack of underwear for the night crossed my mind as her eyes caressed each curve and dip of my bare body. A sigh slipped between her pink lips when I ran my hands up her abdomen and over her shoulders to reach the zipper of her own dress. The heavy dress slipped down her flawless frame. I took in the sight of her round and voluptuous breasts that were so close to my face. I leaned towards her and flicked my tongue out against one of her nipples. Her gasp faded away to a diluted moan, I was pleased with this reaction. As I worked her breasts with my mouth, I slipped off the black thong she was wearing. I felt how it was soaked with her excitement. I dropped the thong when she grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Her lips crashed into mine with such passion, that it nearly drove me over the edge. Without breaking the kiss we both managed to climb on the desk so Eric could get a closer and unobstructed view.

Pam pushed me until I was lying on the desk; my legs spread wide open to her. She climbed over me, trailing kissing up my body as she moved. Shivers went down my spine as she made intense eye contact before plunging two of her fingers deep into me. My legs trembled with the steady pace she picked up. She thrust her fingers into me with such speed while her thumb worked my clit. It wasn't long before everything around me became hazy while I shouted her name with my orgasm. I bucked my hips against her hand and the wonderful sensations it was creating for me. I was welcomed back to conscious thought with Pam's tongue slipping against my entrance while she hungrily licked up my juices. My whole body flinched each time her fangs came in contact with my sensitive clit. She brought her face up; now it was time for me to return the favor.

I sat up and took hold of her hips. With my strength I was able to lay back down whilst I pull her up to my face. She was now straddling my head, her pussy pressed into my mouth. I slipped my tongue out and dipped it into her wet folds. Her sweet taste took over my mouth more and more with each and every lick. I teased her swollen nub until she was shaking on me, whimpering lightly; so close to her release. I pulled away promptly, eliciting desperate begs for more. I complied and this time brought her to her release. I drank in all of her release. My hands that still gripped onto her hips were the only thing that kept her steadied as she screamed atop me.

Once she had relaxed, Pam moved off of my face and straddled my belly. We remembered Eric's presence in the room, glancing at him. We were confused to see the strain his jeans were enduring; I had thought this would have taken care of the matter.

"That was really enjoyable, Pam, Lilith." He sighed, "But I fear it wasn't quite enough. I would need the attention you gave each other to be focused on my own matter at hand."

A sexy grin was now upon his face.  
>"Of course Eric. . . Anything for you."<p>

I purred to him. Pam and I smiled once again before we turned all of our attention to pleasing Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! It's the first time I had written girl on girl smut. Please Review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


End file.
